Question: How many integers $n$ are there such that $3 \leq n \leq 10$ and $121_n$ (the number written as $121$ in base $n$) is a perfect square?
Explanation: The value of 121 base $n$ is $1\cdot n^2+2\cdot n^1+1\cdot n^0=n^2+2n+1$.  Since $n^2+2n+1=(n+1)^2$, the digit string 121 is a perfect square in any base except binary (where the digit 2 is not allowed).  There are $10-3+1=\boxed{8}$ integers between 3 and 10 inclusive.